


Love Is The Only Way - Love Is Ours & It Is The One Truth by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: In Memory of Anton Yelchin, In memory of the Orlando Victims, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: For Anton Yelchin and, also, for the victims of Orlando





	

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Anton Yelchin; also in memory of the Orlando victims, and others like them throughout time, and all around the world...
> 
> Categories: Poetry  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: None  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Angst  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): None  
> Universe: Abrams Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 266 Read Count: 383

Love Is The Only Way; Love Is Ours, and It Is The One Truth

Life is so fragile  
I need to tell you, to show you that I love you  
We need to understand that it’s love that makes this world go around  
Love is the best of life, and the way forward;  
It is the one Truth: Love  
I miss you because I love you  
Whenever I think of you, and realise you can’t be with me  
Whatever the reason is…  
So, everyone needs to know that love is the answer  
And this, our love, is true  
No more reasons to be in pain,  
God knows, I don’t need them either  
You, me, or God; None of us need the pain  
The only way to gain is love  
Our love is genuine  
And love is the only truth  
Of all of this  
In life, and in death, or the next life  
Love cannot, and should not, carry the burden  
Of anyone who entertains the idea of extinguishing it  
Love is true; love is ours  
Love is ours; love is true  
And the truth is, it is our only way to be  
Glory will be to those who remind us of it  
Not those who try to tear us down!  
Our love is not a perversion of the one truth  
Our Love is real; real love is the only matter that is real  
Love is genuine; it is ours  
And it is the only way…

Written on 19.6.16, in memory of Anton Yelchin, and also: the victims of Orlando  
By: Bethany S. Heard-Hubbard


End file.
